Box Dimension
The Box Dimension is one of the Dimensions added during the April Fools Party 2009 that can be accessed through a Portal Box. It is the only room accessible through an Igloo. The only way a penguin can currently get here is if they own a Box Portal, or if they go to a penguin's igloo that has a Portal Box in it. A Portal Box can also appear at Puffle Parties to get to the Orange Puffle room, or at April Fools' parties to access the portals to many new dimensions. During the Puffle Party 2012 and Puffle Party 2013, you could access the Box Dimension by going to the Beach and going in the box. Plok, the Orange Puffle from the Box Dimension, was stolen on November 14, 2013. History For the April Fools' Party 2009, Gary the Gadget Guy opened a portal to a dimension full of boxes and it has been there ever since. In June 2009, after the Adventure Party 2009, plants were stored in the Box Dimension. However, on February 11, 2010, the plants were removed. The Box Dimension was one of the rooms that the Orange Puffle was discovered in. It would pop up in a box every fifteen minutes. The orange puffle is called Plok. It is named by the category of silly puffle. On February 10, 2011, an orange box appeared floating in the top right corner of the room, for the construction of the Orange Puffle room for the Puffle Party 2011. The game Puffle Launch reveals that there are more areas of the Box Dimension than what can be explored at the time. During the April Fools Party 2011, Rookie opened other dimensions by mistake, and if the player found their way through them all and collected all the box pieces, they would receive a Box Costume. The player could use this item to enter A Strange Dimension. During the April Fools' Party 2012, two more dimensions opened up, and penguins finally found the original home of the Orange Puffles, Orange Puffle Dimension. On November 14, 2013, Plok, an orange puffle who appears here, was stolen. Trivia *As a result in the distorted "gravity" in the room, snowball trajectory wobbles before meeting its target. *Plok the Orange Puffle that appears to float by the room may be in a small orbit of the area because it comes every fifteen minutes and always moves the same way. *After the Future Party in 2014 (currently the only one), the time portal was packed into the box dimension by Rookie, which can be read in the Club Penguin Times issue #450. *This is where the video Nyan Puffle is set. *When the Box Dimension is accessed when it is not the April Fools' Party, none of the dimensions are accessible. *An upcoming feature in the game, Server Jumping, uses the Portal Box to quickly go to different servers.Seen in this blog post (the video) by Club Penguin. *Although you can put the portal in your igloo, you currently can not enter the Box Dimension on the Club Penguin App as the room has yet to be released on the app. Gallery Parties Adventure-party-storage-box-dimension.png|After the Adventure Party 2009. Boxdimension.png|Before the April Fools' Party 2011. April2011.png|During the April Fools' Party 2011. Orangepuffle2012.png|During the Puffle Party 2012. Boxdimension_2012.png|During the April Fools' Party 2012. Box Dimension after Theft.PNG|After Plok went missing in November 2013. Others BoxDimensionPowerCard.png|A Card-Jitsu power card featuring the Box Dimension. Puffle_PTY_2012_Box_Dimension_Entrance.png|The Box Dimension Entrance during the Puffle Party 2012. Portal Box.png|The Portal Box; A furniture item that lets you access the room. Box_Dimension_Entry.png|The Box Dimension entrance during the April Fools' Party 2012 TheBoxEntrance2013.png AprilFoolsParty2011BoxDimensionEntrance.png|The entrance to access the room as seen in the Snow Forts during the April Fools' Party 2011. AprilFoolsParty2012BoxDimensionEntrance.png|The entrance to access the room as seen in the Snow Forts during the April Fools' Party 2012. See also *Box Store *April Fools Day 2009 *Rookie *Plok SWFs *Box Dimension *The music *Future music References Category:Places Category:Dimensions Category:April Fools' Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012